<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes You Just Need Love by DuskClaw_05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687951">Sometimes You Just Need Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05'>DuskClaw_05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although this is alot of fluff, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cuz that's who I am, Even if I'm bad at writing it out :P, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm probably adding some angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just the ears and tails, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Multi, Nicknames, Other, Romantic Fluff, Werewolves, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book filled with hopefully mostly fluff</p>
<p>I don't know, We'll have to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Wolf/Carter Titus, Listed as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631962</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lovely Lost memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica had been cleaning out her basement when she found it, a box full of old photo albums, USB sticks and DVD's.</p><p>Her adopted son's and her husband had been upstairs eating ice cream and watching a movie together when she came up the stairs with the dusty box.</p><p>"What's that Mom?", asked the older of the two twins. "Would you like to see?" Jessica asked Akira, The 13 year-old nodded curiously.</p><p>"Well then your gonna have to convince your sibling and father over their this is more interesting than that.", She said teasingly as the other two's head looked their way.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope you've done my job for me!", The quiet boy cheered.</p><p>Jessica chuckles, "Alright, alright. Now why don't we get this set up yeah?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It had taken then about 10 minutes to get all the stuff set up, Jessica had opted to grab her laptop and the cord that would connect it the the TV seeing as it was both DVD's and USB's.</p><p>So with that all finished the boy's flopped onto the couch as Jessica stuck a USB in clicking it open on the laptop hesitating to click on the video files.</p><p> </p><p>"Jess', You okay?", Carter, Her husband asked quietly, Jessica nods before clicking it open. Carter knew what had happened with her birth family, but he also knew what it was like before everything went haywire.</p><p>So as the video started Jessica plopped herself next the warmth and comfort of her husband, her best friend for life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The video starts with the sound of crackling leaf litter underfoot*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jessica! C'mon time to go meet up with Aunt Cassidy!" A young male voice calls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*The camera angle tilts revealing woods around leaning upwards towards the tree's green leaves, you can see a flash of white appearing and disappearing in and out of sight followed by a shrill*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Coming!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*There's a soft thud as a young, maybe seven year-old Jessica lands on her feet entering the view of the camera*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you recording?" The girl's voice asks curiously, although there's a pout making it's way onto her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*The camera spins around as the girl is pulled into a one armed hug, The view clearly shows the broad grin the sandy-brown haired boy presented, his dark hazel-green eyes held care and love. The younger of the two has dark brown hair and eye's to match and looks startled by the sudden action but relaxes into it*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, why would I miss a chance to record me and my little sister enjoying a walk in the woods?" The boy answered enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your a dork Liam" The younger said smiling at the older.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now where'd you hear that nickname" The older werewolf asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*The girl blinks for a few seconds before a mischievous grin makes it's way to her face as she wiggles her way from his grip, the camera follows her as she does so*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's what Mama calls Aunt Cassidy when she's being goofy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*It's the last you see of the girl's face before she turns and bolts down a beaten down trail giggling before shouting over her shoulder*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna beat you home!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*The camera wobbles in the hands of the older boy as he scrambles to catch up to the other*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jess', Little wolf wait up!" his voice amused and baffled at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*That's the last thing said before the video fades to black*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mom was that you?", The younger of the two twin's Sol asks, Jessica nods " Yeah it is, The other person in the video is- was my older brother Liam", She says with a sad soft smile.</p><p>"OOH! Can we meet him, pretty please!", says the boy excitedly, Jessica shakes her head, "I'm afraid you guys can't meet in person, But I'm sure if he got the chance to meet you when he was around he would have loved you." The boy pauses and seems to understand, "Would you like to see more?" The mother asks.</p><p>The twins nod eyes glued to Jessica as she chuckles and reaches to click on another video as Carter put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder, He wasn't going anywhere, She wouldn't be alone again.</p><p>Jessica smiles as the next video starts to play and her boy's eyes find their way to the screen again, She missed her older sibling but she wouldn't change what she had for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. My Love, My Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica and Carter had found themselves at the old abandoned park that they used to go to as kids, The old equipment falling apart. The two agreed that they would need to bring Sol and Akira around here and fix it up a bit. </p><p>The old park itself was found in a forest, The old trail that was now beaten down used to be clear and profound, a sign would hang before the trail mentioning the playground and hiking trails. The equipment that went unused for years used to be painted bright and vibrant metal with fresh non splintering wood, The same equipment was now faded and some of the wood had been destroyed.</p><p>The place was still pretty nice despite the fact nature had retaken some of the ground that was no longer constantly pounded by small feet.</p><p>But the two's favorite place was a little overhanging cliff off a small trail that was above a large clearing, a small pond and bushes and flowers. Since there weren't many trees in that said clearing you could see the sky and it was a favorite of pair for stargazing.</p><p>So when Carter asked her out as it had been a long while since the two had gone out she accepted as long as he had someone to watch the twins, Carter who was apparently two steps ahead of her informed her that Katie had agreed to watch them if Jessica said yes.</p><p>So with that Carter called Katie and told her the news and for confirmation she was still free that Friday.</p><p> </p><p>After everything was organized all Jessica had to do was wait.</p><p>That was a lot easier said then done but she waited.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>This takes place when they arrived</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Parking the truck Carter felt a twinge of nervousness in his gut, He had spent a good hour setting the place up for this evening before he even looped back to pick Jessica up for the date. But he couldn't help but be nervous, as cliche as the set up was he hoped Jessica would like it.</p><p>"Carter you coming?" The werewolf said peeking back in the truck to check on the mief'wa. </p><p>"Oh! Yeah one sec!" Carter called back before rushing to grab what he needed and bound out of the truck before sprinting to the girl, "Close your eyes Jess', I'll lead ya there"</p><p>"I know how to get there Carter it's fine"</p><p>"C'mon Jess', Let me have this"</p><p>At this Jessica lets out an amused huff before shutting her eyes "If I trip or crash into something you better hope you've gotten better at climbing trees through out the years" The girl warned a hint of playfulness in her voice. Carter purred warmth filling his chest "Aww c'mon Wolfie you love me too much" He earns a small chuckle as she responds "Just focus on not letting me trip or crash into anything, yeah?"</p><p>Carter nods despite his girlfriend's closed eyes and places a gentle hand on her shoulder leading her swiftly through the old trail and past the old playground as his nervousness started to leave him and soon became to excited to show Jessica what he had done to the old overhang to stop and reminisce over the old grounds.</p><p>As the two breached a small clearing that led to the overhang Carter bellowed out a small "You can open your eyes now!"</p><p>When Jessica did she found a small picnic before her and the place surrounded by fairy lights before Carter picked up a bouquet and held it out for her, "For you, My love" He teases lightly as she takes it from him. She sends him a teasing smirk right back while replying "Thank you, mi corazón"</p><p>The two smile at each other moment a moment before Carter motions for her to sit.</p><p>They enjoy a meal together before Jessica stands up admiring the decorations, "You've really gone all out here Cat-boy" The werewolf remarks quietly.</p><p>"Of course, nothing less for you" he teases from his spot on the ground, He watches as she walks near the edge before she points up to the sky which had now darkened only to be illuminated by the many stars.</p><p>"You can see the Little Dipper from here" She says with a chuckle, "How did we never realize this"</p><p>Carter decides to take his chance now, it was just too cliche of a scene to let it pass by, so shifting so he had one knee on the ground he pulled out a small velvet box. "Carter?" Jessica finally questions when she realizes she hadn't been receiving a response.</p><p>"Aww c'mon Cat-boy, what's with the silent trea-" Carter almost wants to bolt when he see's Jessica pause when her eyes land on him.</p><p>"Carter?-"</p><p>"Jessica Wolf" He starts quiet but firmly.</p><p>"I have known you for years and years, and- And the last few years have been especially wonderful." He watches as Jessica's face morphs into a small startled smile.</p><p>"I truly couldn't ask for anything else but this, because- Jessica Wolf you have truly given me a life I thought I could only ever dream of, I guess what I'm asking is"</p><p>He pauses and takes a calming breath, "Jessica, My love, My life. Will you marry me?"</p><p>The box sitting in his hand holds a ring, a black banded ring with a white opal gemstone sitting inside of the band.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica stands obviously surprised staring at him in shock before a grin makes it's way to her face, "Did you ever think I'd say no? Of course I will Corazón!" And with that Carter jumps up and wraps his arms around her and spins the two of them in a full circle letting out a loud cheer.</p><p>He almost doesn't want to let her go but sets the girl down as she chortles out a small "You dork!", and he can't help but let out his own snickers at this, A broad grin made it's way to his face. </p><p>Once the two regain their breath again Cater slips the ring out of the case and places it on his Girlfrie-  Fiancé's finger, before looking back up and meeting her eyes as she chuckles, "You do know I'm going to get a long necklace chain and wear it around my neck right?"</p><p>Carter lets a loud laugh at that, "I expected nothing less, My love."</p><p>And when Jessica smiles at him, he feels at peace and everything is alright and perfect for him right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>